A Question
by blackcat9517
Summary: Mikan and Natsume's son asked them an embarrassing yet funny question "Where do babies come from?" EDITED- Added a couple more questions


**_A Question_**

_By_

**blackcat9517**

* * *

"Dad" called out a boy to his father who was reading a newspaper

The raven haired man sat down the paper on the table as he heard his son calling him "Yes, son" he said and took a sip of his fresh coffee while his crimson eyes stared at the boy

"Where do babies come from?" the sudden question surprised Natsume that he accidentally choked. He coughed a couple of times before taking a napkin to wipe his mouth while Nakatsu had a confused expression on his face.

Natsume sat the napkin on the table. All of a sudden, he smirked and ruffled his son's messy brown hair "Go ask your mother. She knows a lot about that"

Nakatsu nodded before running inside the house to find his mother. He ran into the kitchen and saw his mother busy preparing lunch "Mom" he said and tugged her sleeve

"Hmm?" replied Mikan as she sat the knife on the counter and turned around

"Where do babies come from?" Mikan's eyes widen at her son's question. Why on earth would he ask such question? Her cheek was getting redder by the minute

"Nat-chan, why are you asking that?"

The young boy replied "A reporter from a newspaper company came to school and asked a lot of questions. They asked me and some of the students where do babies come from and I burned the lady's notebook since she was annoying me"

Mikan couldn't help but giggle at how Nakatsu acts just like Natsume but the boy tugged her sleeve again and told her to tell him where babies come from. But then, Mikan could only stammer as she saw her son waiting for her answer "Well.....b-babies.....they-"

"They come from their mothers" cut Natsume as he entered the kitchen "Just like how you come from your mother. Isn't that right polka dots?"

Mikan nodded _'Saved by Natsume'_ "That's right and stop calling me names Natsume. I don't wear those anymore and don't call me that in front of Nakatsu, you pervert. You'll turn him into a pervert too"

Natsume stiffened as he rested his arm on Mikan's shoulder and leaned closer to her to whisper something that made the brunette playfully punched her husband's arm as her face redden like the colour of a tomato

Nakatsu scratch his head, wondering why his parents always fight and then ended up doing weird and gross things like kissing and cuddling. He quickly shook the thought off and said "Thanks for telling me where babies come from, Mom and Dad"

"You're welcome, Nat-chan" replied the brunette as she smiled "Is there anything else that you would like to ask?"

The five year old thought for a while "No....but the annoying reporter did ask me one last question before she left. She asked me where French fries came from"

Natsume raised a brow "What did you say?"

"I told her French fries came from McDonalds" the boy smirked "What a dumb reporter"

The next day, the interview came out. Natsume took a sip of his coffee while reading the morning paper. His lips curved into a smile as he read the interview "Why are you smiling like that?" asked Mikan as she took a bite of her sausage "You're not peeking at my underwear again are you?"

Her husband rolled his eyes. As if he could see them since she's wearing a medium length skirt. He gave the newspaper to Mikan and told her to read it

**Life: In all Innocence...**

_How much do our little ones know? Pre-schoolers from the Alice Pre-School amused Hana Ikami with their quips_

**1. Do you know what Kimigayo is?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: I hate you**

**Aiko Imai, 5: National song **

**Masaki Andou, 6: Of course I do**

**Kokoroyome Jr, 5: It's the national flag right?**

**2. What do you want to be when you grow up?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: Own Alice Academy **

**Aiko Imai, 5: Scientist and I want to own Green Peace**

**Akira Tobita, 4: A doctor **

**3. Where do babies come from?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: Ask someone else **

**Aiko Imai, 5: No comment **

**Kokoroyome Jr, 4: Babies come from the tummy (Whose tummy)....Mama!**

**4. What's littering**

**Aiko Imai, 5: Waste that people unlawfully dispose outdoors **

**Masaki Andou, 4: It's a place where cats pass motion right? I have a cat and it has a litter box**

**Shizuya Sakurano, 6: I think it has something to do with wasting**

**5. Have you ever heard of Tachibana Higuchi?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: She's an author for mangas **

**Akira Tobita, 4: I've heard that name before**

**Masaki Andou, 4: I hate Twilight. It's confusing **

**6. Who is your hero?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: My dad**

**Kokoroyome Jr, 4: Ultraman!**

**Asako Tonouichi, 4: Spider-man **

**Akira Tobita, 4: The power rangers **

**Kokoroyome Jr, 4: My mama**

**7. What is an earthquake?**

**Aiko Imai, 5: Buildings will shake **

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: Same answer as Aiko**

**Marina Andou, 4: People run around screaming in panic while everything shakes **

**8. What's Hinomaru?**

**Aiko Imai, 5: National flag**

**Marina Andou, 4: It's our national flag and it has two colours, red and white**

**9. Where does electricity come from?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: Jinno**

**Aiko Imai, 5: Jinno-sensei**

**Kokoroyome Jr: Jin jin. He has the electricity Alice and he has a frog on his shoulder**

**10. Ever heard of Facebook?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: My parents said I'm too young to have one**

**Masaki Andou, 6: Your face on a book **

**Shizuya Sakurano, 6: I've never heard of it **

**11. What's your favorite song?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: None **

**Kokoroyome Jr, 4: Barney and friends **

**Aiko Imai, 5: Hotdog from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse**

**Asako Tonouichi, 6: Sweet Child O' Mine **

**12. Where do french fries come from?**

**Nakatsu Hyuuga, 5: McDonalds **

_**END**_

_

* * *

_

**blackcat9517: Thanks for reading. I hope you guy enjoyed this short story and don't worry, some of you might be wondering why I havet posted chapter 8 yet. Well, I will post it soon. I just need to edit it a bit :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT GAKUEN ALICE OR MCDONALDS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED STUFF THAT'S IN HERE**


End file.
